This is a revised competitive renewal application for the R25T Cancer Prevention and Control Training Program at the Arizona Cancer Center (ACC), University of Arizona (UA) in Tucson. This training program has become an integral part of the overall efforts to maintain and develop cancer prevention research at the ACC. The first five years of funding for this program have been productive, with recruitment of excellent candidates and the involvement of effective faculty mentors. The training program has strengthened the bridge between clinical cancer prevention, epidemiology, and laboratory-based translational research. This application requests the continuation of seven post-doctoral and four pre-doctoral fellowship positions. The broader goal of this training program has been to create a rigorous multi-disciplinary research training program that attracts qualified candidates and offers them the academic and research experience that supports a successful and productive career in cancer prevention and control. At completion of the program, fellows are expected to identify relevant and innovative hypotheses, to secure funding to empirically test these hypotheses, to have published peer-reviewed manuscripts, and to have completed an actual or mock research grant application or career development award application. This training program has been designed to expose fellows to a broad array of scientific disciplines that contribute to the field of cancer prevention and control, including epidemiology, biostatistics, nutritional science, behavioral science, cancer biology, and clinical medicine, while fostering excellence in their area of primary research. This training is accomplished in a setting with a clear role for multiple mentors, where continuing education and skill development is encouraged and facilitated, and progress is monitored and evaluated regularly. The following application will describe the multi-disciplinary scientific environment of the Cancer Prevention and Control (CPC) Program at the ACC, the accomplishments and progress of this fellowship program over the first five years of funding, and outline the plans for the next funding period (Years 06-10).